


Sleep and Trust

by islandsurfer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsurfer/pseuds/islandsurfer
Summary: Jack sees a side of Bitty he never expected.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Sleep and Trust

Eric Bittle sleeps one of two ways.

There are nights when he and Jack fall asleep together, all tangled limbs and overheating, usually still sweating and coming down from their orgasmic high. They are loathe to part from each other, even just a few inches across the bed.

And then there are the nights, for whatever reason, one of them falls asleep first. It happens, it's normal - Jack is able to say that easily now.

On those nights, Jack sees a different side of Bitty. A side he's sure no one else has seen.

Bitty sprawls and starfishes, occupying whatever space his (much shorter) limbs can conquer. His hair gets matted from burrowing into his pillow. His jaw hangs open, and he emits snores like a chainsaw engine that won't quite flip. He'd never heard anything like that when they lived at the Haus.

Jack finds himself staring, startled to find that his darling Bitty, the boy who is always impeccably put together, is an ugly sleeper.

Until that point, the intimacy of sleeping in someone's arms is what Jack thought was the epitome of trust. But this.... No one else would see Bitty like this. This was a whole different layer of trust that Jack had never considered, but that spoke volumes.

And so Jack chuckles as he lays next to Bitty, knowing that he will love this boy forever, snores and all.


End file.
